


Powerless to Resist

by Savay



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: He wouldn’t admit it out loud to the others, but he knew her presence had helped him heal faster.  Kala teased him the first time he said it, asking what had happened to the man who had scoffed at her belief in things that science couldn’t explain.  “You,” he’d replied, making her look down in embarrassment in that adorable way he loved.(Based off a prompt from Tumblr:  "KALAGANG FIC PROMPTS SINCE U ASKED welcome to the club any fluffy smut would be greatly appreciated! Or jealous! Kala/Wolfgang!")





	Powerless to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog it on Tumblr if you wanna give me extra validation and love. http://timisaliar.tumblr.com/post/161118248227/powerless-to-resist

Riley had found them a decently large space when she and Will had prepared for the rest of the Cluster to arrive in London.  Well, more accurately, Will and Sun and Nomi plotted how they were going to figure out where Wolfgang was being held while Riley prepared for the cluster to arrive.  Kala had expressed doubt at first that she would be able to find a place large enough to house the entire cluster plus Amanita, Bug, Hernando, and Daniela in so little time. Riley only took it as a challenge and made sure they would never doubt her connections in London again.

At first, the warehouse had been a mess.  But after everything – after they had gotten Whispers and Jonas to give up Wolfgang’s location, after they had saved him, after dealing with the aftermath while nursing him back to health – after they started to feel safe again, it started to feel like home.

It had taken some explaining for Hernando and Daniela to be on board, but once they saw how clearly these strangers loved their Lito, they began to believe the impossible things they were being told.  The two of them became fast friends with Amanita and Bug, exchanging stories of what it felt like to live in this new world.  As a result, Nomi and Lito (and their families) ended up setting their things up together against the back wall of the ground floor, computers set up between piles of plush pillows and blankets.

Riley had snagged a corner upstairs for herself and Will when she had found the place (leaving the only space in the building that still really constituted as a room for Wolfgang, even if none of them discussed it).  When they weren’t interacting as a group, the couple could usually be there, lying together and talking about nothing and everything.

Capheus had taken a spot on the first floor, near what was serving as a kitchen.  As much as he loved Zakia’s flat, Capheus preferred to sleep near the kitchen to remind him of his mother.  He knew he could not stay forever – not with everything he had left back home.  But for now, this was where he felt he needed to be.  When not sleeping, Capheus was everywhere. He thrived, talking with everyone non-stop, his enthusiasm for life infectious.

Without speaking, the cluster had agreed to give Sun a large space on the top floor of the warehouse, where they could leave the windows uncovered without drawing much attention to themselves.  In the mornings, she reveled in the relative freedom, basking in the daylight against her skin.  When not sparring against the cinderblock walls, she, Lito, Riley, and Wolfgang used it as the designated smoking area.  (No one wanted to risk going outside if they didn’t have to.)

What must have been an office at one time had been turned into Wolfgang’s room.  Lito, the only one left with a credit card to access without raising any flags from BPO or the police, had bought a new mattress and sheets as soon as he had seen where they were staying.  (Hernando tried to stop him once he understood the risks, thinking that Lito was buying the mattress for them.  But then he learned about what was happening to Wolfgang.)  Wolfgang thought it was a bit much.  He wasn’t going to complain, though.  Not with the others constantly fussing over him.  When they had first brought him to the warehouse, Wolfgang had been reluctant to admit that he needed help recovering.  But he couldn’t hide the pain he felt from his other selves, and in turn they could not hide their fear for him.  Slowly but surely, they each helped him to heal in their own way.

And when it came to Wolfgang’s healing, none of them were more attentive than Kala.  She wasn’t a physician, but she was easily the closest thing they had.  Kala was a constant presence at his bedside – checking vitals, dressing his wounds, doing whatever he needed before he was even fully aware of it himself.  For the first few days, she had made a point of leaving his room at night to sleep, but that only lasted so long.

The others members of the cluster, of course, knew that there was something between Wolfgang and Kala.  The passion between the two ran through all their veins.  It coursed hot, pulsing in each of them.  Even when Wolfgang was first brought to the warehouse, and the heat was dripping with fear and worry, it was present.  Whenever she left the room, they felt her ache to stay.  It wasn’t like she was trying to hide it from them, either.  But there were Hernando and Daniela and Amanita and Bug, and feeling the collective anxiety of the cluster and Wolfgang’s pain so acutely took a lot out of Kala.  She didn’t have it in her to answer any questions they may have.  (Like why her luggage tags and passport said Kala Rasal when she had introduced herself as Kala Dandekar, or why she had quickly removed a wedding ring and stuffed it into her purse as soon as she arrived.)

Her reluctance soon ended one night, when Daniela had shot her a look as she left Wolfgang’s room and a smirking Amanita just said, “I know I can’t actually feel what you guys feel, but I swear if you leave that room looking like a lost puppy one more night I will move your pillow in there myself.”

And that had pretty much settled the matter.  If Kala had had any doubts, they were erased by the look on Wolfgang’s face when she came back to him that night, his bruised face breaking into one of his rare, genuine smiles.  Before she knew it, she was climbing onto the bed, careful of his injuries with every movement.  Kala gently pulled Wolfgang to her.  (He wouldn’t admit it out loud to the others, but he knew her presence had helped him heal faster.  Kala teased him the first time he said it, asking what had happened to the man who had scoffed at her belief in things that science couldn’t explain.  “You,” he’d replied, making her look down in embarrassment in that adorable way he loved.)

Now that Wolfgang was better, they spent their days amongst the group.  Kala wanted to catch up on getting to know everyone, the rest having had a lot more free time as a result of not being the residential medic.  Wolfgang, never much of a talker, was content to just be by her side as she flitted from person to person.  The constant looks of contentment on the two of their faces went unmentioned, but managed to lift everyone else’s moods nonetheless.

Their nights, though, were always spent together in their room.  They would lie in each other’s arms, sometimes talking about everything they wanted to do once they could leave the warehouse.  Other times, they were silent, drinking in each other with every sense.  Just letting that heat build between them.  They bathed in it, basking in the new intensity now that they were together in person.  They let it grow until they couldn’t stand it, finally giving into the lust and moving together in such a way that it struck the rest of the cluster like lightning.

(In their fear for their missing piece, none of them had even taken the time to consider what this would be like when the whole cluster was together.  They had all felt each other’s pleasure from a distance, but this was something new entirely.  Between the four couples living in the building, it was a rare night when passion didn’t overtake the whole warehouse.  It took some getting used to for everyone.  The sensates had never felt anything so all-consuming in their lives.  They knew it was strange for the sapiens, but the cluster felt pulled together by a force they were all powerless to resist.  Luckily, Hernando and Amanita had never been shy, and neither Daniela nor Bug were exactly opposed to watching.  Soon this, too, became part of their new normal.)

\----

About a week after Wolfgang was starting to feel himself, he and Kala cuddled on their mattress together, Wolfgang teasing Kala.

“So what’s it like to live with a demon?” he asked.  Wolfgang tried to go to his normal stoic look, but he couldn’t keep the smile out of his eyes.

Kala giggled.  “Oh, I pray to Ganesha to save me every day from this demon he sent to me.”

Wolfgang cracked a grin.  “Worried I’m going to affect your ‘moral character’?”

“Of course,” she replied.  “If only my family could see me now.”

“Shacking up with the demon who stopped their daughter’s wedding,” he added with a smirk.

“Why do you keep bringing that story up?” she asked, scrunching her nose.  She’d rather not think of Rajan.  Given their current situation, there wasn’t much she could do to fix things.  Kala didn’t like feeling like she had no options, so she preferred to keep it out of mind altogether.

“It’s funny,” he said.  Still, his smirk softened.  “And I like that you chose to come here with me rather than stay with him.”

“Jealous?” Kala asked, teasing him back before leaning in to kiss Wolfgang tenderly.  “You have nothing to be jealous of anymore,” she whispered.

Wolfgang leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate.  “You’re still married, aren’t you?” he replied after finally pulling away.  The smile was all but gone from his face.

“I’m still going to tell him,” Kala said quickly.  “As soon as it’s safe, I’ll call him and tell him.”  He nodded, but his expression didn’t change.  She brought a hand up to lightly touch his cheek.  “Do you really think that I could want to go back now that I’m here?”  Her fingers traced his lips.  “Now that I know what it’s like to really feel you?” She slid her hand down his face, lightly brushed it over his neck, finally resting it at his chest.  “To love you?”  Wolfgang kissed her fiercely, pulling Kala tight against him.  She returned in kind, a fire burning in her to prove to this man how much she was his.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?” he asked, dipping his head to kiss her neck.

Kala giggled at the feel of his stubble against her collarbone.  “You may have mentioned it before, but it never hurts to hear.”  She could feel it radiating from him, through him and into her and setting every nerve aflame.  But she never tired of hearing it.

“I love your kindness,” Wolfgang said, speaking against the hollow of her throat.  He left another kiss there, this one less soft and more tantalizing.  Kala gasped.  She leaned her head back, urging him silently to continue.  “I love how fucking smart you are,” he said, teeth scraping against her soft skin.  “How beautiful you are.”  He moved down, kissing just below her collarbone.

Before he moved further, he looked back up to her, meeting her eyes.  Slowly, he lifted a hand to one of the thin straps of the silk pajama shirt she wore.  “Is this okay?” he asked.

And that was one of the many things Kala loved about Wolfgang.  After everything that they had been through, even though he could feel her desire for him in tandem with his for her, he never presumed.  Over everything else, he prioritized her comfort.  Kala nodded, her skin almost tingling with his every touch.

(Upstairs, Riley shot a knowing look at Will from across the room.  His pupils already wide from arousal, he nodded.  She put out her cigarette.)

As Wolfgang slid the shirt off of Kala, he took a moment to appreciate her breasts.  Even though he already felt they knew each other better than he had known anyone in his life, there were still new things for him to discover about her.  He’d never been religious, but he couldn’t think of any reason a man like him would be allowed to love a woman like her except for exactly what she had called it – a miracle.  But he didn’t hesitate long, soon dipping back down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.  Kala’s eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan escaping her lips.  Wolfgang brought a hand up to her other breast.  He lightly ran his callused fingers over it, a teasing contrast to his mouth sucking hard on the other.  His other hand moved to her hip, and she took the unspoken cue to move herself onto his hips.

(Lito and Nomi shot each other a look from across the kitchen.  Nomi then looked to Amanita, raising an eyebrow and smirking.  At the same time, Lito was looking across the room to Hernando.  The other man was sitting with Daniela, lost in conversation.  Daniela caught Lito’s eye, grinned, and nudged Hernando.)

Kala’s silk shorts, her underwear, and Wolfgang’s boxer-briefs.  Only three layers between them, but it still felt like too much.  She needed his skin against hers.  Kala could feel his need for her as well, languished in it until she couldn’t tell whose lust she felt rushing through her.  She pulled his head back up.  Kala captured his mouth in a quick, rough kiss, then moved away.  Wolfgang opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, but before he could she was leaning down to pull off his underwear.

He expected her to take off the rest of her clothes next, but instead she continued to move down his body.  Kneeling down on the mattress, Kala looked up at him with mischievous eyes.  “You don’t have to,” Wolfgang said.  He didn’t want her to do something she didn’t want to just to please him.

“Does it feel like I don’t want to?” she asked.

He took a moment to just sense the connection between them.  It crackled and sparked, hot with desire.  No part of it felt uncertain.  Wolfgang smiled.  “No.”

“This is something I’ve been wanting to try,” Kala said.  Her breathe brushed over the head of his erect cock, making him shiver.

(Capheus and Sun returned to their respective areas.  Sun lied down on the floor, grinning under the moonlight.  Capheus sprawled on top of a blanket, closed his eyes, and smiled.)

Kala finally wrapped her lips around him, drawing a groan deep from Wolfgang’s chest.  While not something she had ever technically done before, the physical memories of the cluster guided her.  She licked slowly, focusing first on just the head.  He leaned back and clutched the sheets behind him.  Then, she took him out of her mouth briefly.  Wolfgang’s noise of protest died in his throat when she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock.  She gripped his thighs and took most of him into her mouth.  Kala bobbed up and down, sucking at him.  His arousal and hers were inseparable.  Every touch she gave him, she felt acutely.  Wolfgang couldn’t take his eyes off her.  Just as she did, he felt her every movement as his own, could taste himself on his tongue.

(Lito tasted Hernando on his tongue, sucking and licking at every inch of flesh he could reach.  Then he was tasting Wolfgang, and Kala was taking Hernando’s member deeper into her mouth.)

When Kala pulled back up and sucked at the head of his cock again, he had to strain to keep his hips from bucking.  Kala sat up, a small smile on her face.  As good as this was (and god, was it _good_ ), she knew what he wanted.

“My turn?” Wolfgang asked.  He couldn’t hide how eager he was from her, and at this point, he didn’t really care about trying.  Kala nodded, her face timid but certain.  Slowly, they traded places so Kala had her back to the wall.  Wolfgang wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as he laid her head back against the pillows.  When she was lying flat, he kissed his way down her body again.

(Riley dragged kisses down Will’s chest.  Then Riley was licking Kala’s ribs, the latter and Will gasping simultaneously.)

As Wolfgang reached the silk shorts hiding Kala’s hips, he looked up the meet her lust-filled eyes.  She nodded.  He hooked his fingers under both her shorts and underwear, slowly pulling them down her hips.  Every inch of her that Wolfgang touched felt ablaze, his desire and her pleasure thrumming through them in harmony.  Again, he took a second just to admire her.  Wonder mixed with their craving.  Part of each of them still couldn’t believe this was real – that they hadn’t completely lost their minds a year ago and the other was actually _here_.

He kissed her hip before licking his way lower.  Kala’s breathing began to grow heavy.  Soon, he was at her folds, the wet heat inviting him to open her up.  Wolfgang lapped at her, running his tongue up to her clit.  He circled it, pressing against her in a way that made her back arch and her toes curl.

(Nomi circled her tongue over Amanita and Kala simultaneously, moaning at the tastes on her tongue and the pleasure she felt through Kala.)

Never taking his tongue off Kala’s clit, Wolfgang slid a finger into her.  He moved it in rhythm with his licks, stroking in and out of her and curling his finger against the soft spot against her top wall.  A quiet cry escaped Kala’s lips.  Her eyelids fluttered closed as Wolfgang added a second finger.

(Sun slipped a second finger inside herself, only to look down and see Wolfgang below, working her intently.)

He started to move his fingers faster, flicking his tongue quickly against Kala, drawing out breathy sounds that he never wanted to stop hearing.  Wolfgang could feel how close she was getting to the edge, and he wanted nothing more than to grip her tight and step off of it together.  She, on the other hand, wanted to make this last.

“W-Wait,” she groaned, putting a hand on his head.  Wolfgang stopped instantly, pulling his fingers out of her and sitting back, a look of worry crossing over his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Kala nodded and smiled sheepishly.  “Too alright,” she said.  “I’m going to, uh, finish if we keep going like that.”  She looked down, but the smile didn’t go away.

Wolfgang reached over and lifted her chin so their eyes met.  He smirked.  “That’s sort of the point.  To make you come.”  She giggled shyly at that.

“I know that,” she replied.  “I just mean…I want you inside me when I…come.”

Wolfgang laughed, his smirk widening into a smile that reached his eyes.  Then he leaned forward and kissed Kala passionately.  They lost themselves in it.  They could not tell where one of them ended and the other began, and neither of them were sure if they ever wanted to be able to tell the difference again.  Their bodies pressed against each other.  A delicious friction built between them.  Kala reached down, taking Wolfgang’s cock into her hand.

(Capheus’ hand was on his own cock, and Kala worked it with him, bringing him closer to the brink.)

She stroked Wolfgang a couple of times, then raised herself up to hover above him.  His hands gripped her hips tightly, bucking slightly against her, but holding back.  He waited for her.  Kala gave a small smile, planted a quick peck on Wolfgang’s lips, then began to lower herself onto him.  His breath hitched in his throat.  She slowly sank down, and he held himself perfectly still so she could adjust to the width of him.  Soon though, her hips met his.  They groaned together, taking a moment to just savor how this felt.  Wolfgang could feel how full she was.  His cock twitched as a result, an extension of her own arousal.

The stillness became too much, and Kala began to circle her hips.  (Riley rode Will, their hips grinding to Kala’s rhythm.)  Wolfgang’s arms were around her, moving her slowly up and down.  Each time her body lowered, she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Wolfgang brought his lips to hers, thrusting up as he did so.  “No need to be quiet,” he teased in whisper.

Kala took the cue.  She allowed herself to moan, growing louder as their rhythm hastened.  (Amanita hastened her thrusts with the strap-on harnessed to her hips, Nomi moaning hoarsely.)  Wolfgang reached one hand between them to rub his thumb across Kala’s clit.  Her head fell back and eyes fell closed.  He, however, could not take his eyes off her.  She was beautiful and real and here and _his_ , and Wolfgang was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way as long as she would have him.  But even if that wasn’t forever, he would have this night.  This moment.  And he didn’t want to miss any of it.  (Lito’s eyes gratefully drank in Hernando as they thrust together.  Couldn’t believe that there was even a second he considered giving this man up in favor of his career.  Never again.)

She felt the moment of doubt in Wolfgang.  Kala opened her eyes and looked into his.  She leaned forward to kiss him again, changing the angle of her hips and bringing a soft noise from him.  “I’m not going anywhere,” she breathed against hips lips.  “I am yours.”  Kala ground her hips firmly.  “Completely.”  She ran her tongue along his lips, down his chin, sucking hard on his neck.  They both felt the bruise rise under his skin.  He loved the idea of her marking him.  It had never been something Kala had considered before, but his enthusiasm for it bled into her almost instantly.  Kala felt the pressure against her own throat.  With it, the understanding and desire for it transferred as well.

(The cluster was around them, kissing and licking and sucking their skin.  Every part of each of them was flooded with sensation.  It overwhelmed them, pleasure coiling tightly through their bond.)

Wolfgang could feel Kala getting close to that edge again.  This time, she reveled in it.  Kala gripped him tight and pulled him with her to the precipice.  (The cluster stood at the ledge, grasping each other as they leapt off it.)  Their movements became erratic, Wolfgang and Kala holding each other as they reached their shared climax.

They rode out the wave of the orgasm, thrusts slowing until they eventually stopped.  Kala kissed Wolfgang on the cheek.  He turned his head, bringing his lips to hers.

“I love you,” Kala whispered.

Wolfgang kissed her again.  “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had sex in a while and forgot to think about condoms while writing, so let's just assume that Kala has made makeshift birth control pills for the gang and call it a day, shall we?


End file.
